1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical socket, more particularly to an electrical socket having a plurality of receptacle units that are coupled together and that are independently rotatable relative to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional electrical socket 1 that can be mounted on a stake 10 for outdoor use. The electrical socket 1 includes a housing that is composed of two housing halves which are coupled together, and three receptacle units 12 that are mounted in the housing and that respectively have outlets 121 aligned along a length of the housing for receiving power plugs. A switch 13 is mounted on the housing, and is electrically connected to the receptacle units 12 and an electric wire 14. A bottom opening 112 is formed in the housing. The stake 1 includes a cone-shaped body 101 and an engaging flange 102 which projects from a top end of the cone-shaped body 101 through the bottom opening 112 and into the housing to engage a periphery of the bottom opening 112.
Since the outlet 121 in the receptacle units 12 are disposed along a line, it is relatively inconvenient to plug different power plugs that come from different directions. Moreover, the periphery of each outlet 121 tends to accumulate dirt after being in use for a period of time.